


Чары

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Тончайшей Пеленою укрыт Иной мир, окружен тайной, огражден чарами от глаз простых смертных. Попасть в него трудно, выбраться живым — практически невозможно.А если вдруг не повезло тебе родиться Видящим, то прячься, беги без оглядки, ибо дар твой нежданный — проклятие.





	1. Глава 1. Ветер перемен

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено

В четыре часа пополудни толстовка оживает «Апассионатой» — и я, дернувшись от неожиданности, едва не наворачиваюсь с лестницы. Гёте везет меньше: шелестя страницами, «Страдания юного Вертера» гулко падают на пол — еще парочка таких конфузов и третий выговор в кармане. А с ним — «пишите по собственному, мистер Фейн».

Даром, что ночую на работе чаще, чем все старшие библиотекари вместе взятые.

  
Может, Британская библиотека была не лучшим выбором для карьеры, несмотря на ее фонд?

  
Извинения, проверка книги и многочисленные «с-праздником-и-вам-всего-доброго-до-свидания» занимают почти двадцать драгоценных минут. Как знал, что стоило на полчаса раньше будильник ставить.

  
Сегодня возвращаться домой затемно мне, мягко говоря, нежелательно.

  
Наконец вырвавшись из серых стен (одно из главных разочарований современного Лондона — крупнейшая библиотека снаружи напоминает дешевый склад), выхожу на улицу и на пару секунд замираю, вдыхая стылый осенний воздух. Зима в этом году уже не просто стоит на пороге, а буквально прыгает перед самым носом с транспарантом, наплевав на страницы календаря и глобальное потепление.

  
Руки зябнут — вчера третью пару перчаток где-то оставил, чувствую, на этот сезон не напасусь, — тру их и по самые уши укутываюсь в пушистый белый шарф — замену шапке, перчаткам и здравому смыслу.

  
Пора домой.

  
Быстрым шагом дойдя до станции, покупаю в Юстоне бутылку минеральной воды с булочкой, захожу в электричку и позволяю себе немного расслабиться: в металлической трубе, несущейся со скоростью сто миль в час, почти безопасно. Ехать всего пятнадцать минут, но перекусить успею. Спешно обгладывая булку, незаметно осматриваюсь по сторонам — накрепко вбитый рефлекс не раз спасал жизнь.

  
Сегодня мне везет: только раз чудится ярко-рыжий хвост в разрезе длинного пальто, да и то его хозяин сходит на следующей остановке. Все обойдется. Подумаешь, Самхейн.

  
На Оксфорд Серкус человеческие технологии, а с ними и защита, заканчиваются: дальше только пешком. Мимо Гановер-сквера я практически бегу, стараясь не обращать внимания на вспыхивающие за оградой у самой земли разноцветные блики и тихий заливистый смех — кто-то явно решил не дожидаться позднего вечера. И только выйдя на переливающуюся от света фонарей и вывесок Брук-стрит, замедляю шаг: слишком люблю прогуливаться по знакомой до последнего кирпичика улице.

  
Предчувствие мирного вечера в компании кота и телевизора невольно настраивает на сентиментальный лад, но реакцию не снижает: когда открывшаяся на противоположном конце улицы чернильная воронка выплевывает из себя черную фигуру, моментально торможу и разворачиваюсь к удачно подвернувшейся витрине «Рассел и Бромли».

  
Вот тебе и вечер у телевизора.

  
Придав лицу как можно более заинтересованное выражение, наблюдаю за фигурой через отражение.

  
Зрелище интригующее.

  
Спустя несколько неудачных попыток некто в черном поднимается на ноги и тяжело приваливается к ближайшей стене — на бежевой штукатурке расплываются алые пятна, и я невольно затаиваю дыхание, вжимаясь носом в витрину.

  
Волосы незнакомца под стать одежде — разглядеть внешность толком не удается, но на первый взгляд явных уродств нет. Высокородный темный, ну надо же! Редкий гость в крупных городах. Да и вообще, редкий. Желания соваться к нему, правда, это не прибавляет. Я, конечно, добрый малый, иногда даже приступы альтруизма случаются, но не сейчас же. В конце концов, чутью своему, да и глазам я доверять привык, и этот конкретный индивид человеком точно не является.

  
Пока развлекаюсь индукцией, нелюдь медленно, но верно успевает продвинуться вдоль стены элитного салона «Джо Малоуна» и скрывается в переулке Ланкашир-корта. Судя по новой расцветке стен позади, жить ему осталось недолго.

  
Рассеянно отмахнувшись от продавца «Рассела», аккуратно стучащего изнутри витрины, отхожу от нее и открыто оборачиваюсь в сторону уползшего нелюдя.

  
В принципе, кроме меня, его больше никто не видел, в эгоизме и жестокосердии обвинить попросту некому, кровь рано или поздно истает, не пятная любимую улочку, да и совесть моя имеет прекрасную способность отключаться, но… упустить такую возможность?

  
Минуту спустя кляня себя на чем свет перебегаю через дорогу.

* * *

Узкий переулок освещается не так хорошо, как основная улица, но разглядеть темное пятно на мостовой выходит без труда. По-хорошему, раз уж меня потянуло на подвиги, стоит проверить в пределах видимости наличие сородичей, прежде чем приближаться к нему. Поэтому сделав вид а-ля «мимо шел», я сосредотачиваюсь и ментально осматриваю улицу: только далеко, у границы _взгляда_ копошится что-то мелкое и слишком слабое даже для гипотетической слежки.

  
Ну вот, теперь точно подойти придется.

  
Приблизившись, наклоняюсь и наконец могу рассмотреть нелюдя.

 

И, разумеется, мне «везет».

  
Передо мной с закрытыми глазами и сведенным судорогой боли лицом лежит типичнейший представитель своего рода. Старинные рукописи не лгут: Высшие фэйри или Ши, как они себя сами называют, одарены нечеловеческой красотой. В такой позе, с мученическим выражением изящно выточенного лица, обрамленного иссиня-черными прядями, этот конкретный Ши напоминает ангела, причем до того каноничного, что только нимба не хватает.

  
Даже жаль, что содержимое оболочке не соответствует. В случае с Ши прямо-таки кардинально.

  
Как бы то ни было, а я уже подошел. Развернуться и уйти домой — малодушно, да и поздно.

  
Хмыкнув, опускаюсь на колени и беспардонно, но осторожно ощупываю «мученика»: в таких многослойных одеяниях, как у него, чудно прячутся вредные для хрупких человеческих пальцев сюрпризы.

  
По окончании ревизии прогнозы неплохие: у фэйри справа на груди глубокая рана (видимо, та самая причина новой окраски стен), а также несколько довольно болезненных на вид, но едва ли смертельных царапин на плечах. Жить будет, скорее всего.

  
Грудь хорошо бы осмотреть тщательнее, но стоит мне попытаться разорвать рубашку, как руки стальными тисками сжимают ледяные пальцы, а фэйри открывает глаза.

  
Глазищи у него раскосые и алые, как кровь на штукатурке (никак мне порча общественного имущества покоя не дает). Красивые, зараза, хоть и жуткие. И почти безумные сейчас.

 

Эдак любые альтруистические порывы на подлете сдохнут.

 

Хватка не ослабевает, и приходится успокоить бедового пациента:

  
— Если ты сожмешь мои запястья чуть сильнее, хороший доктор понадобится нам обоим. _Феечка_.

  
Кто б мне сказал, какой черт дернул так приласкать его. Впрочем, это оказывается эффективным: вертикальные зрачки сужаются до тонкой ниточки, фэйри пытается взглядом оторвать мне что-нибудь менее важное, чем руки, но тиски на запястьях все же разжимает. Как же ему должно быть плохо-то.

 

— Кто… ты? — а голос у него так себе.

  
Секунду думаю, как ответить: называть настоящее полное имя фэйри сродни суициду, но на эту феечку у меня планы, поэтому лучший вариант — полуправда.

  
— Сиэль. Чем тебя так? Похоже на огнестрел.

  
— Он самый. Пуля неглубоко вошла. Вытащить сможешь? — рассчитывать на имя в ответ наивно, но мне все равно нелогично обидно: корячусь тут, жизнь спасаю и даже имени Клана не заслуживаю? От выдачи такой условно-общественной информации вредной феечке уж точно бы не поплохело.

  
Впрочем, с именами потом разберемся: пулевые ранения в Ином мире всегда означают использование проклятого железа, а оно имеет интересное свойство развоплощать любого фэйри. Кому же эта феечка так насолила?

  
— Постараюсь.

  
Оглядываюсь по сторонам и, довольно улыбнувшись, отцепляю от ближайшей стены тонкую призрачную паутинку. Осталось набросить ее на нас — и некоторое время прохожие не будут проявлять любопытства к происходящему. Очень полезный финт с Пеленой, жаль, что долго поддерживать нельзя: рано или поздно _по ту сторону_ почувствуют мое присутствие. А мне слишком нравится жить.

  
Рубашка на феечке рвется легко — видимо, кровь что-то меняет в структуре ткани, — и я вижу небольшое отверстие чуть выше правой ключицы. А ведь ему действительно повезло.

  
На самом деле, лечить фэйри несложно: они и без того регенерацией не обижены, так что вытащу пулю, полью водичкой — а дальше будет в лучших традициях фантастических фильмов. Если бы мой подопытный мог коснуться пули, сам бы справился.

  
Выливаю на пальцы немного минералки и, мысленно перекрестившись, проникаю ими вглубь раны, пытаясь нащупать пулю. Фэйри шипит от боли, но не отшатывается: понимает, что до профессионального врача просто не дотянет. Спина уже мокрая от напряжения, и я в который раз благодарю свои стальные нервы — предмет личной гордости и единственную причину, по которой все еще живу относительно спокойно.

  
Наконец нащупываю что-то более твердое, чем окружающие ткани, и, наплевав на возможную реакцию, впиваюсь в рану с удвоенной силой, буквально ногтями подцепляя и вытаскивая пулю. Фэйри сжимает зубы, побледнев до состояния первоклассных медицинских бинтов, но не позволяет себе ни единого стона.

  
Пуля не крупнее ногтя на моем мизинце — подкидываю ее на ладони, изумляясь, как такая крохотная вещь может привести к столь плачевным последствиям. Отдавать ее глупо, пусть будет сувенир на память.

  
Не обращая внимания на окровавленные ладони, щедро лью остатки воды прямо на рану:

  
— Извини, огонь искать несподручно, не курю.

  
Минералка шустро испаряется, оставляя после себя слегка розоватую новую кожу — чем не кино? — а я, на автомате сунув фэйри пустую бутылку, поднимаюсь и, с наслаждением потянувшись, небрежно смахиваю с нас паутинку.

  
Вроде бы успел, не засекли.

  
— Думаю, дальше и сам разберешься, — говорю, окидывая фэйри нарочито невозмутимым взглядом.

  
— Ты спас меня, ничтожный смертный, — через силу выдыхает тот и кривит губы. Силой его пренебрежения можно вместо камня мостовые стелить, на века хватит!

  
Может, зря я пальто пачкал?

  
— Да, ну и что? — если он думает, что я откажусь от возможной выгоды, то из нас двоих ничтожный смертный отнюдь не я.

  
— Какую награду хочешь? — он с трудом садится и, прищурившись, сканирует меня презрительным взглядом.  
У обычного человека от такого задрожали бы коленки. Иногда хорошо, что я — не обычный человек.

  
Принимаю вид оскорбленной добродетели, фыркаю:

  
— С такими снобами, как ты, дел не имею. Оставь себе, — и, равнодушно обойдя ноги фэйри, выхожу из переулка.  
Что ж, теперь ждем кое-кого в гости.

  
Спустя пару часов нервного ожидания в дверь коротко стучат. Торжествующе потираю руки и, стараясь не слишком открыто ухмыляться, иду открывать.

* * *

С земель Неблагого Двора удается выбраться лишь чудом: ищеек спускают сразу, не дав традиционной форы в один час. Слишком страшное преступление он совершил.

  
Пользоваться Главными тропами нет смысла: их перекрыли в первую очередь, а в клубок Скользящих соваться без знающего Проводника значит просто умереть чуть быстрее.

  
Остается только один вариант. Прекрасно осознавая, что каждый миг пребывания на _этой стороне_ уменьшает шансы на выживание, он ищет путь в мир смертных. Двухдневные плутания по Лесу приводят к участку Пелены, достаточно тонкому, чтобы преодолеть ее с имеющейся в запасе пыльцой. Знай он, что придется бежать, прихватил бы побольше.

  
Ищейки настигают его недалеко от точки перехода* и наносят удар. Ши умеет терпеть боль, однако к ранам от проклятого железа привыкнуть невозможно. Рывок сквозь спасительную Пелену он делает, оставаясь в сознании из чистого упрямства. И понятия не имеет, куда его выбросит, видит лишь, что в мире смертных в этом месте город — лучше, чем мертвая пустыня или один из тех безжизненных горных пиков, на которые отчего-то так любят взбираться люди.

  
Пуля не прошла навылет, а он, даже зная, что вытащить ее самостоятельно не сможет, из последних сил поддерживает Вуаль, скрывающую его от снующих по улице смертных. Да, один из них с крепкой психикой мог бы помочь, но просить помощи у человека все равно что пресмыкаться перед насекомыми. Единственная надежда — встретить кого-то из своих, им и отплатить не в пример легче.

  
Сознание ускользает, потому он не сразу замечает, что кто-то помочь все же рискнул. Тонкие пальцы решительно ощупывают его тело, оценивая повреждения, но делают это непростительно небрежно — такого ни один Ши не станет терпеть.

  
С силой сдавив запястья чужака, он открывает глаза, намереваясь высказать все, что думает о столь непочтительном обращении, и замирает: на него в равной степени с интересом и неприязнью смотрят синие, как небо над Благим Двором в летнюю ночь, глаза смертного мальчишки.

  
Пальцы сжимаются машинально, после чего последует тихое шипение и вконец хамское требование не распускать руки. Смертный называет его _феечкой_! Будь у него силы, мальчишка бы давно катался по земле в крови от оторванных под корень рук! Да он молил бы о смерти, и плевать, насколько странные у него глаза!

  
Но сил у него сейчас и недельную чесотку наслать не наберется, а потому приходится подстроиться под ситуацию и отпустить наглого выскочку. Впрочем, мальчишка не опасен — только полный дурак назовет фэйри свое настоящее имя.

  
Однако дальнейшие действия смертного заставляют сомневаться: тот манипулирует нитями Пелены, будто котенок — пряжей, только с полным осознанием собственных действий. А после с отвратительно спокойным лицом сует в чужую рану полруки. И становится очевидно: он совершенно точно знает, что делает. Остается только прикусить язык и не дергаться от не слишком бережных ковыряний. Когда пуля наконец извлечена, мальчишка вновь чудит: небрежно выплескивает на рану остатки какой-то человеческой воды с газом. Еще и буркает, что огонь искать не собирается.

  
Давненько в Ши не возникала злость такой силы, как в этот момент. А мелкий гаденыш, поднявшись, легким движением руки стряхивает с себя Пелену — словно каждый день такие фокусы проделывает и Высших от верной смерти спасает. Но, как ни крути, он действительно спас, обязав тем самым оказать не менее значимую услугу взамен. Остается, конечно, шанс, что услугу не признают: люди часто пользуются сакраментальной в своей полезности для фэйри фразой «Да не за что» в ответ на благодарность.

  
Но паршивец о таком раскладе, кажется, знает, хоть и тянет свое «Да, ну и что?» с поразительным равнодушием. Ши неслышно скрежещет зубами и предлагает награду. А в ответ его вновь оскорбляют и, презрительно фыркнув, скрываются из виду.

  
Это уж слишком. Подобное отношение не должно сойти с рук никому. Месть становится делом чести, оказание услуги в награду за спасение — священным долгом. И не стоит забывать о личной выгоде: мальчишка может стать отличным укрытием на время пребывания в мире смертных. Ши уверен, что сумеет «договориться» с Видящим.

  
Поэтому, едва оправившись от ранения, отправляется в жилище потенциального смертника с поистине дьявольской усмешкой на губах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«переход» — путешествие сквозь Пелену между мирами, в отличие от «порталов» — перемещений в пределах одного мира.
> 
> Сиэль с видом: «Я никого не вижу, никого не слышу и вообще тут никого нет»: https://vk.com/album-132756618_237789277#/photo-132756618_456239031


	2. Глава 2. Договор

Ши выглядит не в пример лучше, чем при первой встрече, даже одежда целая и чистая. Но вот его нахальную ухмылку хочется стереть, за неимением тяжелого под рукой, хотя бы словами.

  
— Бутылку мог себе оставить, мне не жалко, — расслабленно тяну, не торопясь полностью распахивать дверь.

  
Он на мгновение застывает, но тут же насмешливо парирует:

  
— Для Видящего ты слишком дерзкий, малыш. Назови хоть одну причину, почему мне не стоит прямо сейчас оповестить Совет о твоем местонахождении?

  
О, грязные приемчики? Так сразу? Чувствую, мне понравится его осаждать. А пока… некоторые ожидания нужно оправдывать. Прислоняюсь плечом к косяку и делаю вид, что задумался:

  
— Ну, давай прикинем. Первое: ты мне должен жизнь, и мы оба — упс! — это знаем. Потому, к твоему очевидному неудовольствию, пока не отдашь аналогичный долг или не выполнишь иную равноценную просьбу, я волен распоряжаться тобой как мне заблагорассудится. Второе: судя по твоему очаровательному появлению в моем мире, в своем ты успел наследить, и немало. Так что… чувствую, твоя голова будет у Совета в приоритете.

  
В ответ на ленивую тираду он прищуривается и оглядывает меня с ног до головы — на сей раз оценивающе.

  
Ох, я почти осязаю свое предвкушение!

  
— Что ж, разумно, — он едва уловимо кивает, изображая карикатурное подобие поклона. — В любом случае, у меня есть предложение, которое заинтересует тебя, смертный.

 

— Неужели? — приподнимаю бровь. Меня, наконец, начали воспринимать всерьез?

  
— Родители не привили тебе совершенно никаких манер? Долго ты еще будешь держать меня на пороге? — вдруг едко выплевывает он.

  
Какой молодец. Хмыкаю и, посторонившись, пропускаю его, затем захлопываю дверь и жестом предлагаю проследовать в гостиную.

  
Провожая Ши взглядом, невольно ловлю себя на мысли, насколько чуждым выглядит тот в квартире — словно жирная чернильная клякса на кремовом атласном платке. Сказал бы мне кто год назад, что я добровольно приглашу в свое жилище Высшего, покрутил бы пальцем у виска. А теперь — смотрите-ка! Но цель оправдывает средства.

  
Задумавшись, не сразу реагирую на громкое шипение, пронзительный кошачий вопль и следующее за ним витиеватое ругательство. Срываюсь с места и замираю на пороге гостиной, силясь не расхохотаться: в центре комнаты стоит Ши и раздраженно трясет рукой, на которой, намертво вцепившись зубами в ткань рукава, висит мой донельзя сообразительный угольно-черный кот.

  
— Откуда у тебя _это_? — сколько удивления во взгляде!

  
Сжимаю губы, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться, и с легкостью отцепив кота, стискиваю его в объятиях:

  
— Не знал, что у тебя такие потрясающие зубки, хороший мой. Ты ничего от этой гадкой феечки подцепить не успел?

  
Судя по выражению лица «феечки», я копаю себе могилу. И отчего так весело его злить? Понимаю ведь, что от какого-нибудь волшебного ножика в горле меня спасает исключительно факт помощи с пулей.

  
Снежик ехидно жмурится на Ши и мурлычет.

  
— Смертный, ты ведь знаешь, что корогуш — не самая удачная домашняя зверушка? — интересуется тот с таким видом, будто сомневается в моем душевном здравии.

  
Точно, с душевнобольного взятки гладки, хорошая идея. Он даже, кажется, очередную «феечку» проглотил.

  
— Это ты домашняя зверушка не самая удачная, чересчур болтливая, — чешу кота за ухом и мягко добавляю: — А Снежок — мой друг и защитник. Правда, малыш? — тот, с благодарностью лизнув пальцы, взмывает в воздух и зависает над моим плечом хвостатым воздушным шариком.

  
Единственное создание Иного мира, которому я доверяю.

 

— Снежок? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Ши, явно услышав только имя. — Ты что, _назвал_ его?

  
Вот знал, что прицепится.

  
— Ну и что? — невозмутимо возвращаясь в кресло к остывающему чаю.

  
Ши качает головой, бормоча что-то о невежественных смертных, и непринужденно располагается на диване. Да уж, он явно не привык отказывать себе в чем-либо или соблюдать формальности чужого мира.

  
Его удивление, конечно, понятно: истинное имя — мощная штука. У Низших нет имен, и наречение привязывает их к дарителю навечно (или до тех пор, пока имя не заберут назад, что в случае практически бессмертных фэйри вечности и равняется), но при этом может быть исключительно добровольным. Иными словами, Ши наверняка интересует вопрос: как Снежка согласился на наречение от презренного, наглого и дальше по списку смертного?

  
Может быть, если бы вежливо спросил, я бы ответил. (Нет).

  
— Итак, — итак, послушаем же, чего от нас хотят. — Что за предложение?

  
— В силу кое-каких причин я не могу вернуться ко Двору. Полагаю также, что в скором времени в ваш мир отправят поисковые двойки. И у тебя есть то, что поможет мне успешно обвести их вокруг пальца.

  
Как все прозрачно, надо же. В чем подвох?

  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе остаться и воспользоваться моей Вуалью, — констатирую без особого удивления.  
Вуаль — моя лучшая и по сути единственная защита от Иного мира — способна скрыть любое проявление волшебства, не только моего, но и чужого, в пределах своего радиуса. И мы оба это знаем.

  
— Именно. Конечно, условия не идеальны, но в сложившейся ситуации… — он обводит гостиную неприязненно-снисходительным взглядом. — Я готов поступиться принципами.

  
Это что, невербальная критика моего чудесного жилья? Давно же ты с людьми не общался, феечка. Ничего, обеспечу тебе незабываемые впечатления.

  
— А что взамен? — говорю тихо, чтобы не вспылить раньше времени.

  
— Я тебя не убью, — «облагодетельствует» меня Ши.

  
Какая жертва с его стороны!

  
— И так не убьешь, — отмахиваюсь. — Вряд ли у тебя много знакомых Видящих, готовых пустить тебя в дом, не нашпиговав предварительно проклятым железом. Это еще я о долге не заикнулся.

  
— Забываешь о том, что можно воспользоваться услугами третьих лиц, смертный, — боже, одной улыбкой вырабатывать столько яда наверняка вредно для желудка.

  
— Можно, — миролюбиво признаю я и, дождавшись, когда он расслабится, мстительно добавляю: — Попляшешь на моем трупе и вскорости сможешь вновь любоваться на свой Двор. У вас наверняка очень колоритные камеры.

 

— Думаешь, я буду ждать, пока меня поймают?

  
— Думаю, тебе стоит предложить мне что-то повесомее. Например, гейс о неразглашении моей природы.

  
Тебе это почти ничего не будет стоит, феечка. А для меня — вопрос критичный. Жаль, что это тоже понимаем мы оба.

  
Он откидывается на спинку дивана, скрещивает руки на груди. Выражение лица у него забавное — недоумение с каплей замешательства. Интересно, все Высшие при близком общении такие прозрачные?

  
— Сомневаюсь, что, вернувшись ко Двору, я захочу отпустить от себя Видящего, пусть и с увядающей Силой. Ты ведь понимаешь это? Такие, как ты — слишком большая редкость.

  
Мне стоит немалых усилий не зарычать от бессилия: этот момент — самый опасный в плане. Один неверный шаг — и Ши по истечении срока сможет навечно заклеймить меня, отняв личность и сделав удобной дверцей между мирами.

  
— Ты должен мне жизнь, темный, — говорю жестко, зная, что каждое из моих слов острым жалом впивается в сознание Ши как напоминание об обязательстве. — Не золото, не услугу — жизнь. Кроме того, ты смеешь просить об убежище. Поэтому будь любезен, засунь свои рабовладельческие замашки себе в… задний карман и выполни мои условия.

  
Ну давай же, пусть получится!

  
Алые глаза темнеют, и когда я уже обдумываю способ избавления от несговорчивого Высшего без порчи ковра, он вдруг кривит губы в подобии улыбки. До настоящей улыбки этому оскалу как Снежку до канарейки, но даже его появление кажется победой.

  
— Я слушаю.

  
Облегченно выдыхать нельзя: еще не конец.

  
— Гейс о неразглашении должен звучать следующим образом: «Никогда, ни при каких условиях, никому, никаким способом не сообщать о том, что смертный, получивший при рождении имя Сиэль Фейн — Видящий». А еще… ты научишь меня контролировать Силу.

  
Он слушает формулировку с непроницаемой физиономией, но под конец не выдерживает:

  
— Контроль силы? Зачем он тебе? Видящие ведь интуиты, вас не нужно учить. Да и ты уже…

  
Вот так я взял и все рассказал, ага.

  
— И как завершающий штрих, — не обращая внимания на его восклицание, продолжаю я, — раз уж ты намерен остаться в моем доме, будешь обеспечивать мою безопасность. Пока назад вернуться не сможешь, разумеется, — вцепляюсь в чашку в попытке скрыть дрожь.

  
Открыто нервничать — слишком опасно.

  
Ши в задумчивости проводит по губам указательным пальцем, невольно привлекая внимание к ярким, будто лакированным, черным ногтям. Если бы не гнетущая аура смертоносной мощи и откровенная совершенность черт, его можно было бы с натяжкой принять за какого-нибудь гота-аристократа.

  
— Приемлемо, — наконец говорит он. — Гейс и обучение я посчитаю оплатой долга жизни, а твою Вуаль возмещу защитой. Должен предупредить, что сроки защиты и обучения могут не совпасть.

  
— Защита лишь бонус, я и до твоего появления как-то справлялся, — чувствую себя неприлично счастливым и наконец позволяю себе выдохнуть.

  
Проблема со способностями, появившаяся с прошлого дня рождения, выматывает нещадно, заставляя с каждым днем подходить ближе к краю, за которым маячит неминуемый плен.

  
На самом деле, любой фэйри обладает толикой способностей Видящего. Вернее, каждый Видящий имеет частицу сил фэйри, как душа, соприкоснувшаяся в прошлых жизнях с Иным миром слишком тесно. Понятия не имею, когда и как именно меня угораздило «прикоснуться», но настоящую жизнь это изрядно портит.

  
В шесть лет начать видеть разноцветные хвосты и переливающиеся крылья у, казалось бы, благонадёжных знакомых — не самая приятная новость. Особенно если учесть, что мерзкого в Ином мире не в пример больше, чем сказочного.  
Конечно, «волшебные друзья» — это здорово, только через некоторое время оказалось, что понятия «Волшебная страна» и «друзья» близки друг другу примерно в той же степени, что пылесос и дятел. То есть при большом желании найти точки соприкосновения можно, но и даром никому не нужно. А потом у пылесоса нашлась кнопочка «рабство» и такие любопытные переключатели, как «поиск Видящих» и «стирание личности на веки вечные». Это быстро отбило у меня охоту общаться с «волшебными друзьями».

  
Все бы ничего, есть много историй Видящих, проживших свободную жизнь: достаточно соблюдать нехитрые правила безопасности, а Вуаль доделает остальное. Вот только мой _взгляд_ , достигнув пика в период отрочества, после совершеннолетия не пошел на убыль, игнорируя все неписаные законы. Я должен был начать слепнуть — очень медленно и после периода плато, — но уж точно не быть способным охватить _взглядом_ добрый квартал вместо положенных двухсот ярдов. Причем я чувствую: квартал — не предел. И это пугает до чертиков. Поэтому даже слабая надежда на то, что кто-то сможет научить меня контролировать возросшие объемы Силы, окрыляет.

  
Педантично выслушиваю признание гейса и с облегчением пожимаю чужую руку, не отдергивая ладонь, когда острый коготь прокалывает кожу на запястье — ритуальное скрепление договора.

  
— Осталось еще одно, — говорю, рассеянно осматривая на месте укола крохотный, идеально круглый шрам. — Как тебя звать-то?

  
Секунда тишины — поднимаю голову и вижу, что Ши щерит зубы в широкой улыбке. Я где-то сам себя обдурил?

  
— Любопытно, понимаешь ли ты, что своей нелепой просьбой об обучении перекрыл себе возможность узнать мое полное истинное имя, дающее надо мной абсолютную власть?

  
Ах, это. Да на кой черт он мне сдался сверх оговоренного?

  
Смотрю на него, картинно морща нос:

  
— Истинное имя? Чтобы ты до гробовой доски за мной таскался, периодически клянча вернуть свободу? Или — еще вероятнее — тихо ненавидя, спал и видел бы, как заклеить мне рот и свернуть шею? Оно мне надо? Посотрудничали и разбежались, так спокойнее.

  
— Мысль о заклеивании рта уже сейчас начинает казаться на диво привлекательной.

  
— А меня с начала вечера не отпускает. Точно сработаемся.

  
— Дей.

  
Удивленно приподнимаю брови на столь резкую смену темы, но затем понимающе ухмыляюсь:

  
— Странно… на сияющий день ты никак не тянешь*. Ну да ладно, мое ты знаешь, — развожу руки в стороны: — Добро пожаловать. Не ошибусь, если предположу, что этому неземному в своей мягкости и белоснежности диванчику ты предпочтешь ничем непримечательную гостевую спальню?

  
— Еще несколько таких удачных предположений — и я начну думать, что умом Видящие тоже пошли в нас, — он одним плавным движением поднимается на ноги.

  
— Не могу считать это комплиментом, — распахиваю дверь во вторую, весьма уютную спальню в пастельных тонах. — Располагайся.

  
Ши осматривается в комнате с таким видом, словно ему обещали самолет, а подарили самокат — и эта смесь из недоумения, ужаса и озадаченности смешна до невозможности. Интересно, он сам-то знает о своей читаемой мимике или просто слишком маленький еще? У этих фэйри по внешности гадать бессмысленно, надо бы уточнить как-нибудь. Хотя за обставленную с любовью квартиру немного обидно: она не заслуживает пренебрежительного отношения.

  
— Завтра обсудим тонкости совместного проживания. Спокойной ночи, — с этими словами выхожу из комнаты. Ответного пожелания не жду: бесполезно.

  
Сполоснув чашку и прибрав в гостиной, тоже отправляюсь спать. Уже лежа в постели и слушая мерное мурлыканье Снежика под боком, снова думаю о Ши: каким бы холодным и жестоким тот ни пытался казался, изучить его — не только интересно, но и очень полезно. Грех такую возможность упускать. Примерно между мыслями о пользе и готичных ногтях засыпаю.

  
И прошедший день настолько вымотал меня морально, что даже кошмары не снятся.

* * *

Как только за Видящим захлопывается дверь, Дей стирает с лица привычную маску высокомерия и с беззвучным стоном падает на кровать.

  
Выдержки ему не занимать — в конце концов, Королева нередко совмещает профилактические пытки со светскими приемами, — но рана от проклятого железа за пару часов не затянется.

  
Мысли текут лениво и несколько сонно, что, впрочем, неудивительно.

  
Мальчишка цепляет. Дей пока не может понять, чем именно: бесстрашным поведением, граничащим с сумасшествием, или откровенной глупостью.

  
За свою жизнь он ни разу не сталкивался со смертным, отказавшимся от знания истинного имени. Люди слишком жадные до власти и силы, слишком жестоки и нелепы в этой жестокости. И до смеха слабы. Светлые, впрочем, постоянно ссылаются на исключения, но Дей ни одно из них до сих пор не встречал. И сильно сомневался, что подобным уникумом может быть этот наивный мальчишка с острым языком.

  
Но держится тот неплохо: играет почти «по-взрослому», а Дей умеет признавать интересных противников. Если бы не дрожащие пальцы, импровизация мальчишки оказалась бы успешной во всех отношениях. И самое забавное: он настолько доверчив, что даже не позаботился о сохранении своей жизни _после_ выполнения договора.

  
Определенно, с таким стоит сыграть.

* * *

Ночные часы проходят тихо. Спать Дей не рискует, хоть и видит над собой обещанную Вуаль, на удивление красивую — индигово-синюю с редкими вкраплениями серебра. Вместо этого он обдумывает дальнейшую тактику: самый разумный вариант — связаться с одним из Нейтральных и попросить помощи, независимо от цены. Даже любопытно, что может потребовать Жнец, учитывая, что у него — беглого преступника — ничего не осталось.

  
На рассвете Дей понимает, что восстановился: пришла пора обследовать временное жилище. Оно, по меркам Неблагого Двора, до отвращения тесное, скромное и _светлое_. Мальчишка будто нарочно постарался запихнуть в каждую кремовую шторку, ковер и тумбочку долю легкости и чистоты. Не говоря уж о том, что стены с полом тоже бежевые. В этом рассаднике праведности даже графитный камин и черный комод не спасают. Зато в закутке, больше похожем по размеру на чулан, чем кухню, обнаруживается жестяная банка, содержимое которой пахнет… удовлетворительно.

  
Четверть часа спустя Дей восседает в кресле, периодически отпивая из огромной кружки горячее какао, и задумчиво водит пальцем по молочно-белому сидению рядом с собой. Минутой ранее он все-таки не сдержался и легким взмахом руки перекрасил осточертевшие кремовые шторы в темно-шоколадный, одновременно шелковой волной спуская их до пола. Теперь в комнате значительно темнее, а настроение заметно выше.

  
К тому времени, как в гостиную выползает мальчишка, кресла успевают поменять колер трижды, остановившись на густо-вишневом, ковер приятно серебрится, а диван, на который так стремились уложить Дея вечером, приобретает насыщенно-пепельный цвет, в тон камину.

  
Ошалелый взгляд хозяина квартиры не только полностью окупает все старания, но и сводит на нет вчерашнюю попытку мальчишки казаться взрослым.

  
— Ты… ты что сотворил с моей гостиной?!

  
Возмущение расцветает на его щеках ярким румянцем, подчеркивая редкий оттенок глаз — Дей целое мгновение любуется контрастом, прежде чем невозмутимо ответить:

  
— Решил, что в обучение стоит внести курс хорошего вкуса. Согласись, теперь твоя лачуга хотя бы с претензией на величественность.

  
— Она теперь с претензией на внеочередной ремонт, — мальчишка непримиримо щурится. — Не смей портить мой дом. Не забывай, что ты здесь гость. Временный и совершенно невоспитанный.

  
Дей едва сдерживает желание расхохотаться.

  
— С последним я, пожалуй, не соглашусь, малыш. Ты даже вообразить не сможешь, насколько качественное у меня воспитание, — он улыбается, выпустив клыки, и с сожалением отмечает, что попытка устрашения не удалась.

  
— Не будь так в этом уверен, — от него отворачиваются и возмутительно равнодушно начинают накрывать на стол. — И верни мне гостиную. Некуда Силу девать — играйся в своей спальне.

  
«Как, и это все возмущение?» — думает Дей с досадой и нарастающим раздражением: не на такую реакцию он рассчитывал. Несколько секунд сосредоточенности — и комната вновь в своей официально-снежной гамме.  
Мальчишка оглядывается через плечо, инспектирует изменения взглядом и задумчиво тянет:

  
— Знаешь, шторы мне понравились. Верни, а?

  
В следующую секунду Дей впечатывает его в стену, нежно придерживая за шею. В синих глазах нет ни тени страха — и это бесит больше всего.

  
— Не советую играть со мной, — от поднимающейся изнутри ярости радужки самого Дея наливаются алым, ногти непроизвольно вытягиваются и заостряются.

  
Он прекрасно понимает, что мальчишка — всего лишь глупый щенок, виноватый только в том, что попал под горячую руку и без того не слишком добродушного Высшего. Но для Дея этой причины достаточно: случалось убивать и за меньшее.

  
— Глупый человеческий детеныш, кажется, не понимает, с кем осмелился шутить?

  
Он выпускает на свободу часть своей Силы — гостиную затапливает тьмой и мертвенным холодом. Слышится треск: разлетелась какая-то ваза. Мальчишка дергается и хрипит в усилившейся хватке.

  
— Даже не пытайся, малыш, — издевательски шипит Дей, с каким-то злым восторгом наблюдая за темнеющими от гнева глазами напротив. Отсутствие страха даже в такой момент подстегивает продолжить. — Ваши кости так легко ломаются… А для обучения конечности тебе не понадобятся.

  
— Ну вот ты и показал свое истинное лицо, _феечка_ , — с презрением выплевывает мальчишка. — Ублюдок. Каким бы сильным ни был, все равно — просто высокомерный ублюдок. И я не боюсь тебя, слышишь?

  
Дею сейчас для полноты церковного образа демона только рогов да хвоста не хватает. Чувствуй он лишь ярость, было бы куда проще, но разочарование и — совсем уж невероятное — обида от искренних слов мальчишки не позволяют просто сжать пальцы, сминая позвонки как лист бумаги. Еще и интуиция шепчет: мальчишка говорит не только и не столько о нем. И для свободного Видящего слишком истово ненавидит фэйри.

  
Пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах, Дей не замечает, как стихает злость.

  
Он уже собирается выпустить мальчишку, как в правое бедро впиваются чьи-то острые зубы. От неожиданности разжав руку, Дей опускает глаза: на него угрюмо взирает знакомый черный комок шерсти и, судя по ощущениям, с каждой секундой удлиняет клыки.

  
Мальчишка, оставшись без присмотра, съезжает по стене на пол и безуспешно пытается заглушить смех ладонью.

  
— Снежичка мой, — умильно шепчет он, вытирая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. И Дей почему-то подавляет порыв испепелить паршивую Низшую зверюгу на месте. — Защищал меня, да? Выбрось бяку изо рта.

  
Но дожидаться, пока животинку уговорят выпустить его ногу, Дей не собирается и, небрежным жестом подцепив псевдо-кота за шкирку, отправляет его в короткий полет до хозяина.

  
Кота ловят, тот сворачивается на худых коленях пушистым клубком, а мальчишка запрокидывает голову, не утруждая себя встать на ноги, и холодно улыбается:

  
— Думаю, тонкости проживания мы обсудили.

 

Дей смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем отзеркалить улыбку:

  
— Полагаю, что так.

  
Игра принимает неожиданный оборот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фейн (англ. Fane) — «храм».  
> *Корогуш — в восточнославянской мифологии помощники домового, очень напоминают кошек. (http://myfhology.info/monsters2/korogushi.html)  
> *Игра слов: Дей (кельтск.) — «сияющий» и (англ.) — «день». 
> 
> Сиэль со Снежком: https://vk.com/album-132756618_237789277#/photo-132756618_456239032


	3. Глава 3. Лист падуба

_Я буду кадром из любого кино,_  
_Всего лишь строчкой, но на каждом листе._  
_И поначалу даже мне все равно, как ты плачешь во сне._  
_Джэм, «Блюз для…»_

 

Смотрю на Ши снизу вверх, зарывшись пальцами в шерсть Снежка, и не верю, что все закончилось. Хочется растереть шею — на ней наверняка останутся синяки, — но признать слабость под прицелом этих глаз? Увольте, потерплю.

  
Удивительно, насколько холодным может быть алый цвет, если это цвет глаз разъяренной феечки. Хорошо, что мой страх не заметили — все же, в какой-то момент я начал всерьез опасаться за свое здоровье.

  
Давно известно, что у Высших очень ярко выражена тяга к кровавым развлечениям. Причем существенной разницы между Благим и Неблагим Двором нет: светлые просто предпочитают эти развлечения не афишировать. Однако даже при всей любви фэйри к жестокости, договоры они чтят свято.

  
А значит, пока Ши не вернется ко Двору, с моей головы не упадет ни волоса. Не упадет по вине _остального мира_.

  
Такая вот загвоздочка.

  
Знаю, что рискую, не потребовав неприкосновенность на время выполнения договора или сохранение жизни после него, но чем больше дополнительных условий, тем слабее гейс и тем проще его разорвать. Поэтому пришлось выбирать между абсолютным сохранением тайны и собственной безопасностью. Впрочем, это вовсе не означает, что я не подстраховался.

  
Незаметно улыбаюсь Снежке и вновь поднимаю голову: Ши стоит, сцепив руки на груди, и смотрит на наши нежности с отчетливой брезгливостью. Оно и понятно: скорее, мифический ад замерзнет, чем Высшие признают, что в Ином мире не они одни такие красивые.

  
— Через два часа мне нужно быть на работе. Радиус Вуали не дальше двадцати ярдов. Что будешь делать? — спокойно оповещаю его и буквально вижу, как брезгливость сменяется усталым раздражением.

  
— Работа? Что за глупость, пропусти ее.

  
Тон его настолько безапелляционный, что мой безмятежный настрой испаряется в тот же миг.

  
— Глупость — это думать, будто ты можешь мне приказывать, — выпускаю Снежка, вмиг взмывающего куда-то под потолок, и наконец поднимаюсь на ноги. — Факт ухода не обсуждается. Твои варианты: остаться дома или последовать за мной.

  
— Что может помешать мне приковать тебя к этой чудной каминной решетке и не выпускать вовсе? — почти ласково предлагают мне. Вот только кривая ухмылка все портит.

  
— Очевидно, то, что я опущу Вуаль, и к кое-кому придут гости? Ради такого зрелища я даже рискну своей свободой, — отвечаю не менее ласково и широко улыбаюсь.

  
Ухмылка Ши увядает.

  
— И где же работает наш чересчур прозорливый малыш?

  
Нутром чую, что возмущаться по поводу прозвища бесполезно, только хуже сделаю. «Малыш» наверняка одно из самых невинных определений в его арсенале.

  
— Там, где тихо, пустынно и мало смертных — тебе понравится.

  
Ши недоверчиво хмыкает и мрачно наблюдает за моими сборами с дивана. Овсянка уже успела остыть, но время поджимает, и я проглатываю ее, толком не чувствуя вкуса. Снежик парит вверху, время от времени снижается, напрашиваясь на нежное поглаживание за ушком, и бросает на временного квартиранта полные негодования взгляды. Что-то подсказывает, одним укусом тот не отделается.

  
— Уже подумал, как будешь скрывать свое присутствие от сородичей? — равнодушно интересуюсь, домывая посуду. — Мне ведь не нужно напоминать, что Вуаль обеспечивает ненахождение, а не невидимость.

  
А как было бы удобно.

  
— Это не проблема, — Ши снисходительно усмехается. Интересно, на сколько таких ухмылок меня хватит? — Буду идти за тобой так, словно мы связаны контрактом.

  
Что?.. Замираю с наполовину домытой тарелкой, не сумев сдержать изумления.

  
— Но ведь другие фэйри увидят, что между нами нет нити. Да она же полыхает как маков цвет, только слепой не заметит!

  
По улицам иной раз гулять некомфортно: нет-нет, да наткнешься на пяток-другой таких декораций. Выглядит это странно: алые, почти неоновые нити от груди человека уходят под землю или тянутся в воздухе, словно поводок. И тогда главное — не обращать внимания и не выискивать машинально существо, привязанное ко второму концу.

  
Ши фыркает:

  
— Большинство фэйри не видит нитей, а способные на это будут считать, что контракт еще не заключен, но душа твоя «занята». Подходить ближе и проверять никто не станет.

  
Пожимаю плечами. Что ж, возможно, в этом вопросе стоит уступить: представитель фэйри явно лучше знает повадки себе подобных. Лишь бы только ему и в самом деле не пришло в голову попытаться заключить контракт — стреляю я метко, да и патроны подходящие имеются.

  
— Ну что, готов прогуляться по моему миру? — насмешливо звеню связкой ключей. Ответом мне служит презрительно изогнутая бровь. Что ж, ладно. Жду-не дождусь нашей увлекательной поездки на электричке, феечка.

  
Отчаянно стараясь не заржать, выскакиваю из квартиры первым: а ну как заметит мою кровожадную улыбку и передумает.

* * *

Дей бросает взгляд на сизую макушку в дымчато-сером ореоле шарфа и морщится: день не перетек и за половину, а мальчишка уже достал до печенок. Даже сейчас топает на полшага впереди с такой невозмутимостью, будто давно привык, что за его плечом на постоянной основе маячит могущественный Ши. Как жаль, что к совершенной начинке прилагается отвратительный характер. Хотя следует признать: за столь сильную душу не стыдно не только побороться, но и выполнить пару-тройку унизительных приказов. Впрочем, Дей преклонять колени не собирается.

  
Смотреть по сторонам надоедает быстро: человеческий город сам по себе не представляет интереса, а наблюдать за смертными наскучило еще столетия назад, в те короткие вылазки-контракты, когда этот мир казался необыкновенным, а жители его — непредсказуемыми. Поэтому Дей стоически разыгрывает спектакль «господин и слуга», надеясь, что мучается не напрасно и хоть какой-нибудь фэйри оценит его усилия.

  
Правда, когда мальчишка залезает в цельную металлическую трубу — убогое подобие транспорта, терпение Дея трещит по швам, и от наложения воспитательного сглаза его удерживает лишь тот факт, что человеческие технологии не могут серьезно навредить Высшим.

  
Это вовсе не значит, что подобное можно спустить с рук, поэтому Дей всю дорогу вспоминает вслух способы пыток, пригодные для наглых и хилых смертных, но натыкается на глухую стену равнодушия. Очевидно, что мальчишка мастерски игнорирует любые паранормальные явления в своей жизни и умудряется смотреть сквозь фэйри, даже когда те находятся у него перед носом. И эта способность, в иных обстоятельствах достойная уважения, коснувшись самого Дея, кажется до крайности раздражающей.

  
Впрочем, раздражение не мешает ему сорвать по пути вечнозеленый лист падуба: с сообщением Жнецу следует поторопиться.

  
Выйдя из своеобразного средства передвижения, мальчишка уверенным шагом пересекает две улицы и сворачивает влево, устремляясь прямиком к длинному одноэтажному зданию, на придирчивый взгляд Дея — безликому и ничем не примечательному.

  
Заметив на стене опознавательную табличку, он не может промолчать:

  
— Библиотека? Я рассчитывал на что-то более интересное, — и почти оскорбляется, когда его игнорируют. Снова.  
Терпеть столь явное пренебрежение не в его духе. Неважно, насколько сильно мальчишка выводит из себя, неважно, какими узами они связаны друг с другом: Дей не любит, когда его показательно не замечают.

  
Один из ярких образчиков криворукости Создателя, переодевшись, начинает меланхолично перерывать на полках какие-то талмуды в потертых переплетах. Дей некоторое время наблюдает за ним, а потом подходит и аккуратно касается пальцем одной из книг. Та с готовностью шлепается на пол, и какая-то пожилая дамочка смеряет «образчик криворукости» укоризненным взглядом. Дей еле заметно ухмыляется, предвкушая очередной спор. Но мальчишка вновь разочаровывает: даже не глянув в его сторону, спокойно бормочет извинения, подбирает книгу и возвращается к работе. Дей хмурится, но мгновение спустя с невинной улыбкой повторяет фокус, выбрав на этот раз неустойчивую пирамиду из нескольких книг.

  
Шум от разлетевшейся кипы побуждает дамочку приблизиться и с беспокойством поинтересоваться:

  
— Сиэль, дорогой, с вами все в порядке? Последнее время вы немного рассеяны.

  
Мальчишка виновато улыбается — Дей презрительно фыркает.

  
— Простите, миссис Флетчер, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Кажется, простыл немного.

  
— Отчего же сразу не сказали? — беспокойство в голосе женщины усиливается. — Вам следует отлежаться дома хотя бы несколько дней. Вы всегда такой упрямый, когда дело касается здоровья. Ступайте же! Книги никуда не убегут.  
По всем известным Дею законам примитивной человеческой природы, от таких возможностей не отказываются, но мальчишка с самого утра не устает подкидывать сюрпризы, а потому предчувствие подвоха только крепнет.

  
И верно.

  
Мальчишка снова улыбается — на этот раз успокаивающе — и качает головой:

  
— Ничего страшного. Думаю, я вполне продержусь несколько часов до обеда.

  
Женщина вздыхает и, поправив очки, назидательно произносит:

  
— Ну смотрите. Но после обеда чтоб духу вашего в библиотеке не было как минимум три дня, договорились?

  
— Как я же могу вам сопротивляться, — мальчишка покаянно склоняет голову, а затем, проводив взглядом удаляющую дамочку, еле слышно шепчет: — И это все, _феечка_? Ты меня разочаровываешь, — и, даже не посмотрев на замершего Дея, скрывается между стеллажами.

  
Тот скрежещет зубами, повторяя про себя мантру, что до конца дня далеко, а до конца договора — еще дольше, и идет следом.

  
Два часа проходят до омерзения однотипно: мальчишка перебирает воплощенные на бумаге словесные потуги смертных, а Дей, отправив сообщение знакомому Жнецу, неожиданно для себя заинтересовывается какой-то лихо запутанной историей, полной трупов, интриг и дедукции.

  
Литература — единственное, чем Ши не способны овладеть в полной мере. У светлых и темных свои сильные стороны, однако лишь редкие представители тех и других имеют талант к поэзии. Разнообразием же прозы, помимо летописей, не может похвастаться ни один Двор. За некоторым исключением разве что Нейтральных, но те слишком эксцентричны для полноценного обмена опытом.

  
Поэтому Дей поглощает детектив с искренним любопытством, на время даже отложив свои планы портить жизнь мальчишке. Отвлекается он, только почувствовав отдаление защитной Вуали, и понимает, что самым унизительным образом позабыл не только о месте своего пребывания, но и о более чем удручающей компании.

  
Мальчишка же, не изменяя своему принципу игнорирования, направляется к маячащей у выхода невысокой девице. Дей, удрученно цокнув, скрывает недочитанную книгу в потайном кармане плаща и подходит ближе.

  
— Сиэль, я слышала, ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Пойдешь домой? — голос девушки излучает заботу в такой концентрации, что Дей невольно морщится и вдруг застывает, с неверием глядя на мальчишку: тот улыбается так приветливо и искренне, что почти светится.

  
Странно, но это оказывается даже неприятнее игнорирования.

  
— Привет, Энни. Думаю, стоит подлечиться немного, — голос у него тоже теплый, и Дей зло щурится: он так старался обратить на себя внимание, а ему предпочли невзрачную девчонку с простецким именем и серой душой?

  
Не то, чтобы мальчишка интересует его в романтическом смысле — Дей не из тех, кто любит экзотику смертных, и уж тем более не верит в сказки об истинной любви, — просто подобный подход давно отлажен. Люди очень падки на внешность Высших, а влюбленными управлять не в пример легче.

  
Но сейчас от него воротят нос демонстративно, и Дей слишком самолюбив, чтобы закрыть на это глаза. Поэтому использовать проверенный веками способ и влюбить в себя мальчишку кажется гениальным в своей элегантности решением.

  
Дей справится в два счета, а затем наступит сладкое мгновение мести, когда мальчишка осознает, что его использовали и это отравит его душу до самого донышка. Славное отмщение за пренебрежительное отношение.  
Определившись с тактикой, Дей наклоняется к уху мальчишки и бархатно шепчет:

  
— У тебя слишком радостное лицо при разговоре с ней. Мне стоит начать беспокоиться… Сиэль?

* * *

Я до того навостряюсь не обращать внимания на молчаливую черную тень, снующую поблизости, что сначала даже не понимаю, кто ко мне обращается.

  
А узнав, едва сдерживаю ехидную усмешку: похоже, кое-кто решил сменить тактику и теперь вовсю пушит перья в надежде сразить недалекого и простодушного смертного своей неземной красотой. До чего удачно, что феечка знает меня всего сутки, а то никакого развлечения бы не вышло.

  
Ну что ж, поиграем.

  
Реакция продумана до мелочей: почувствовав на шее горячее дыхание, вздрагиваю, будто бы от неожиданности, и слегка расфокусирую взгляд, чтобы он казался ошеломленным. Удовлетворение Ши почти осязаемо.

  
— Было приятно встретить тебя. Пойду лечиться, — смущенно улыбаюсь и даже, кажется, немного краснею. Судя по острому взгляду сбоку, приманка сработала идеально.

  
— Конечно, выздоравливай! — щебечет Энни, широко улыбнувшись. Рассеянно киваю в ответ и быстрым шагом покидаю здание.

  
До квартиры добираемся молча: я не выхожу из роли смущенного агнца, Ши, очевидно, продумывает пути дальнейшего соблазнения, не забывая, впрочем, то и дело кидать в мою сторону профилактические обжигающие взгляды.

  
— Поясни, будь так любезен, значение твоей последней фразы, — изобразив легкую нервозность, интересуюсь, попутно занимаясь приготовлением раннего ужина. Не ложиться же спать голодным только потому, что кому-то в Казанову поиграть захотелось.

  
Этот кто-то с комфортом устраивается в облюбованном кресле и улыбается:

  
— Прости за сегодняшнее утро. У меня не самый покладистый характер… Когда я увидел, как ты улыбаешься той смертной, мне стало не по себе, — ух, какое очаровательное выражение лица! Если бы не знал, как легко оно переключается на куда более искреннее презрение, может, даже поверил бы. — Она для тебя слишком проста.

  
— Вот как? — подчеркнуто незаинтересованно говорю, привычно нарезая шампиньоны.

  
— Определенно, тебе больше подошел бы кто-то, умеющий постоять за себя и при необходимости защитить тебя. И, разумеется, тот, кому ты смог бы доверить свой секрет, — Ши многозначительно играет бровями, явно намекая на свою царственную персону.

  
Задумчиво прокручиваю в руке нож: интересно, как быстро сработает регенерация на лощеной фейской физиономии? Успею ли я сделать второй разрез? Пожалуй, вилкой все же продуктивнее, была где-то подходящая.

  
— Хоть ты и лезешь не в свое дело, — как бы ни хотелось испытать столовые приборы на прочность, пока подыграем, — доля истины в твоих словах есть. Видящим в молодости непросто найти себе пару.

  
Ши сочувственно улыбается, но в его глазах я отчетливо вижу затухающие искры смеха. Добавим же щепотку драмы!

  
Оставив соус закипать, подзываю к себе Снежка и обхватываю его обеими руками, зарываясь носом в мягкую шерсть, чтобы не было видно лица. Смотри же, феечка, какой я ранимый и слабый, как раз чтоб ты пожалел. Главное, не засмеяться.

  
Красиво выйти из положения помогает воздушный вихрь, внезапно возникший перед Ши и выплюнувший ему в руки скрученный лист. Судя по всему, падуба.

  
Неужели это та самая волшебная почта Иного мира? Впервые вижу своими глазами.

  
Между тем послание прочитано, и Ши как-то разом весь обмякает — только теперь понимаю, насколько тот был готов вскочить и бежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы не поймали. Может, стоит попытаться завязать конструктивный диалог?

  
— Дей? — не то, чтобы я в восторге от использования имени, мне бы и «феечки» хватило, но вдруг правило Корнеги сработает и на Ши. Судя по куда более мирному, чем пять минут назад, взгляду, для этого есть все предпосылки. — Не хочешь хотя бы немного посвятить меня в свои дела? Хотелось бы знать, насколько отпетого злодея я приютил.

  
То, что формулировка неудачная, понимаю, не успев договорить. Но, к моему удивлению, Ши старается не показать раздражения: так сильно не хочет испортить впечатление?

  
— Что ж, это разумно, все равно пришлось бы объяснять, — выдает он, прищурившись. — Как много ты знаешь о Кланах?

  
— Не слишком, — пожимаю плечами. — Есть при каждом Дворе, большую часть времени находятся в конфронтации друг с другом, хотя Низшие обычно независимы и живут довольно мирно. Кланы Высших, как правило, имеют доступ к Источнику пыльцы.

  
— Неплохо для Видящего, избегающего любых контактов с нашим миром, — резюмирует Ши и без перехода добавляет: — Меня обвинили в убийстве Леди из Закатного Клана. Больше века назад я подписал с ней предварительное соглашение, и на Белтайн планировалось заключить союз, который укрепил бы положение ее Клана при Дворе.

  
Так значит, моя феечка не просто Высший, а принадлежит Клану, влиятельному настолько, что брак с ним автоматически выводит счастливицу в дамки? Любопытно.

  
С другой стороны, если за ним послали ищеек — а только они используют огнестрельное оружие, — то либо убитая девица, либо союз должны быть чрезвычайно важными. Что-то он не договаривает.

  
— Так сильно не хотел жениться? — лукаво поддеваю его, отходя от опасной темы.

  
Ши фыркает, но переход подхватывает:

  
— Этот союз был политическим, но да, не хотел. Как и любой Высший, впрочем. Никому из нас не хочется давать другому абсолютную власть над собой, даже если она будет обоюдной.

  
— В смысле? — спрашиваю и чертыхаюсь, уронив немного тертого сыра на плиту.

  
Буквально кожей чувствую снисходительный взгляд Ши, но действительно не понимаю, о чем он: никогда не интересовался нюансами личной жизни фэйри.

  
— Вчера ты выглядел куда более просвещенным, — он вздыхает и трет переносицу. — У каждого Высшего есть несколько имен, это ты знаешь, надеюсь? — киваю. — Три, если быть точным. Вместе они являются полным истинным именем. Повсеместно используется лишь одно, последнее. Оно практически не обладает Силой, потому относительно безопасно. Королева владеет двумя — первым и третьим, — потому ее приказы непреложны. Два имени — достаточная власть. Среднее же знает только владелец и при вступлении в союз все три имени вручает своему избраннику или избраннице в обмен на аналогичный дар. Таким образом двое становятся хранителями жизней друг друга. Предать в таком союзе, конечно, можно, но важно успеть сделать это до того, как произнесут твое собственное имя. Поэтому союзы сами по себе достаточно редкое явление.

  
Какая-то сложная арифметика получается. А если смертный идиот захочет жениться на фэйри, тогда как? Одностороннее обязательство? Интересный, но, чую, несвоевременный вопрос.

  
— Вы даже друг друга опасаетесь. Как… предсказуемо, — отвожу взгляд, отвлекшись на закипевшие макароны.

  
— Если бы у смертных были истинные имена, разве вы не поступали бы так же? — парирует Ши.

  
— Вполне вероятно, — дергаю плечом. — Так что там с убийством? Судя по формулировке, ты этого не делал. Тогда почему обвинили тебя?

  
— Меня видели рядом с телом, а в покоях обнаружились письма, в которых я назначил ей тайную встречу. Помножь это на тот факт, что о наших с ней не самых теплых отношениях знал едва ли не последний Низший, и ты поймешь, почему все, включая Королеву, поверили в мою причастность.

  
Он, кажется, сегодня перевыполнил норму откровений. Как бы это позже не аукнулось.

  
— Значит, тебя подставили… — я даже не удивляюсь: среди темных царят не самые миролюбивые нравы, и получить нож в спину так же легко, как мне зайти в булочную за хлебом. — Я так понимаю, простым порицанием ты не отделаешься?

  
— Увы, Мэви все же была Высшей. По возвращении мне грозит смертная казнь.

  
Хм-м… если я спрошу о казнях поподробнее, это, наверное, будет выглядеть подозрительно? А жаль, такая тема пропадает. Остановимся на нейтральном:

  
— И что ты собираешься делать?

  
— В таких случаях требуют суда. Так как личные воспоминания можно изменить, моей невиновности нужно идеальное подтверждение. Его может обеспечить один из Нейтральных, поскольку они хранят свитки с жизнеописанием каждого фэйри. Завтра я отправлюсь на встречу с ним. Ты весьма удачно взял больничный.

  
Какая у меня самостоятельная феечка, надо же. Я, значит, за ним, как служанка с зонтиком — за барышней, ходить должен? Раскладываю получившуюся пасту на три тарелки и подталкиваю одну из них к спикировавшему с потолка Снежке.

  
— Смотрю, ты уже все распланировал, да? А меня спросить не забыл? — холодный тон не слишком-то сочетается с умильным выражением лица, но Снежка всегда так забавно ест пасту, левитируя по одной макаронине, — ну как тут злиться?

  
— Разве ты не хочешь избавиться от меня как можно скорее? — проницательно отмечает Ши, склонив голову набок.

  
— Конечно. Но впредь будь зайкой и согласовывай свои порывы со мной. В качестве извинения начнем заниматься сегодня. А теперь ешь.

  
Он смотрит на возникшую перед ним тарелку так, словно в ней не паста с грибами, а… странно видеть такой взгляд у Ши.

  
— Это мне?

  
Как будто ждет, что я скажу «нет» и рассмеюсь.

  
— Сегодня в библиотеке ты вел себя почти… примерно. Это своеобразное поощрение.

  
А также намек на проглоченную наживку, но об этом ему знать необязательно.

  
— Хм… но я не питаюсь вашей пищей, — пытается отказаться, а сам к приборам тянется.

  
— Снежка ест, и ты не отравишься, — отрезаю, махнув в сторону уписывающего за обе щеки кота.

  
Ши оглядывает его с сомнением, но вилку берет. Наблюдаю, как он неловко накалывает пасту, и настроение почему-то поднимается. Ужин проходит в тишине, изредка прерываемой бряцаньем посуды.

  
В конце Ши с нескрываемым удивлением признает:

  
— Как ни странно, это довольно вкусно. Благодарю.

  
— На здоровье. Посуда за тобой, — отвечаю, невинно глядя из-под ресниц. И — бинго! — на краткий миг маска учтивого джентльмена трескается, обнажая досаду и злость.

  
— Справедливо, — довольно быстро справившись с собой, он снова обольстительно улыбается, а я стараюсь ухмыляться не слишком очевидно. — Не против, если я выполню твою просьбу по-своему?

  
Киваю, и он показательно щелкает пальцами, превращая приличную горку грязной посуды в прекрасный итоговый пример для рекламы моющего средства.

  
— Туше́, — признаю с легкой улыбкой: эти перепалки мне определенно нравятся. — Так что с обучением?

  
— Тебе стоит пересесть на диван, — неожиданно серьезно отвечают мне, и после того, как я, уютно подогнув под себя ноги, устраиваюсь на любимом диване, продолжают: — Для начала объясни, чего именно ты от меня хочешь?

  
— Ничего особенного, — медлю, собираясь с мыслями. — Вы, Высшие, обладаете взглядом, способным проникать в суть вещей. И вряд ли рождаетесь с навыками его контроля.

  
— Да, в отличие от Видящих. Вам обучение не нужно, — повторяет он и смотрит выжидающе.

  
Как бы ни хотелось утаить информацию о своих способностях, но иначе объяснить необходимость обучения невозможно.

  
— Если только дар не начал скачкообразно усиливаться, — наконец решаюсь и жду, что Ши начнет выспрашивать подробности, но тот удивляет, задумчиво откидываясь на спинку кресла.

  
— Я понял, — он говорит спокойно — невольно затаиваю дыхание. — Похожее происходит у наших детей после первого совершеннолетия. Есть несколько способов обуздать растущую Силу. Но должен предупредить, что не знаю, как именно они отразятся на смертном. Может произойти все, что угодно, от сумасшествия до полной потери Силы. Уверен, что не хочешь просто подождать?

  
Да если бы я мог, феечка!

  
— Боюсь, что сойду с ума раньше, чем всплески прекратятся, — мрачно роняю я.

  
— Тогда, — резко хлопнув в ладоши, он вместе с креслом перемещается вплотную к дивану, и я дергаюсь от неожиданности, — мы начнем с самого простого. Не волнуйся, почти для всех методов нужен тактильный контакт, так что придется потерпеть. Сейчас я приложу кончики пальцев к твоим вискам, ты закроешь глаза и будешь слушать мой голос. Я отправлю тебя в абсолютно пустое пространство — это первый этап. Ты должен будешь сосредоточиться и запереть свой _взгляд_ внутри себя, не распыляя его. Готов?

  
Обожаю задания из серии «пойди туда, не знаю куда». Впрочем, наивно ожидать от фейской ментальной практики что-то рациональное.

  
— Как мне запереть его?

  
Он касается моих висков подушечками пальцев и качает головой:

  
— Ты должен понять сам.

  
Кто бы сомневался. Хмыкаю и закрываю глаза.

  
Почти мгновенно, подчиняясь невидимому толчку, оказываюсь в странном нигде: белоснежная земля тянется до самого горизонта, переходя в однотонное снежное небо, и жесткий белый свет отовсюду сразу неприятно режет глаза. Здесь нет ничего, кроме белого цвета. Сила в попытке помочь слабым человеческим глазам увидеть больше приходит сама, и белый дробится тенями, разрастаясь до бесконечности.

  
А если я так ослепну?

  
Какое там управление Силой — та не признает, что _видеть_ здесь нечего, и сжигает саму себя, вбирая белый цвет и замещая его вязкой серостью. Виски болезненно колет. Пытаюсь успокоить Силу, но она продолжает разъедать свет, уходя за горизонт.

  
Черт побери, мозг как будто на спицу накручивают! Слишком много информации, слишком большое пространство. Перед глазами все смазывается, и серость стремительно, как мелькающие огни в метро, начинает отдаляться, сменяясь непроницаемой тьмой.

  
Не знаю, что за предчувствие, но если темнота полностью поглотит это место, я уже не очнусь.

  
Замечаю алую вспышку чужого взгляда — голова словно взрывается, и почему-то очень жжет в груди, будто кто-то отточенным движением пронзил мое сердце.

  
Не выдержав, срываюсь на крик.

* * *

Мальчишка ничком падает на диван и белеет так сильно, что Дей даже слегка беспокоится: скоропостижная смерть второй стороны обернется неисполнением договора, не говоря уже о потери Вуали. Неплохо бы проверить, что там за видения, но попасть в чужое сознание сейчас невозможно. Приходится ждать.

  
А ситуация ухудшается: по телу мальчишки проходит судорога, Дей перехватывает его руки, прижимает к себе, крепко придерживая голову — лечить после еще и мелкие травмы совсем не хочется. Напуганный происходящим корогуш витает над ними с жалобным воем: тоже понимает, что ничем не поможет.

  
К исходу четвертого часа судороги не прекращаются, хоть и слабеют, и Дей начинает волноваться по-настоящему: он терпеть не может, когда умирают у него на руках. Он уже обдумывает пути отхода после исчезновения Вуали — в этот миг мальчишка распахивает глаза и пронзительно кричит. Дей едва не разжимает руки, сводя на нет все предосторожности, но успевает среагировать и аккуратно перекладывает его на диван.

  
— Все хорошо, ты вернулся, — шепчет, ненавязчиво пытаясь высвободить свою конечность: мальчишка непонятно как успел вцепиться в его ладонь. — Не получилось, да?

  
Тот вертит головой, отчаянно пытаясь зацепиться за реальность, и согласно сипит. Низший, заурчав, шустро плюхается на его живот, и руку Дея наконец выпускают, переключаясь на зверушку.

  
— Там и должно было так потемнеть? — тихо спрашивает мальчишка немного погодя.

  
Дей хмурится:

  
— Только если ты не пытался коснуться закрытой части своей памяти.

  
— Я понятия не имею, чего именно пытался коснуться, — щетинится мальчишка и, вместе с котом перевернувшись на бок, спускает ноги на пол. — Но следующую попытку перенесем на неопределенный срок. Мне нужно поспать.

  
Промедлению Дей не радуется, но вынужден признать: вторая попытка точно сведет Вуаль в могилу. Поэтому он помогает мальчишке встать и даже, сделав над собой усилие, провожает до двери в спальню. К сожалению, тот слишком ошеломлен произошедшим в глубинах своего сознания и на откровенное проявление привязанности не обращает ни малейшего внимания.

  
Кажется, амурная стрела улетела в молоко, но у порога к Дею вдруг оборачиваются и, слабо улыбнувшись, желают спокойной ночи. Он поспешно отвечает и довольно оскалится, оставшись в одиночестве. Все идет по плану.  
Немногим позже полуночи, когда он собирается отправиться к себе, из главной спальни доносятся странные звуки.

Заинтригованный, Дей бесцеремонно распахивает дверь: в центре уютной (и снова светлой!) комнаты, освещенной рассеянным лунным светом, стоит слишком широкая для одного кровать, на которой смутно угадывается закутанное в простыни тело.

  
Мальчишка плачет во сне. Со всхлипами, блестящими на щеках дорожками слез, покрасневшими веками — полный комплект. Низший лежит на тщедушной груди хозяина, явно пытаясь разбудить его, и угрожающе шипит, стоит двери открыться.

  
Несколько секунд Дей созерцает эту картину, а затем тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

  
Разбираться в душевных ранах мальчишки он не нанимался.


End file.
